¡Yo no moriré! ¡Es una promesa!
by Anne56
Summary: Revive el capitulo más triste de toda la serie One Piece. Soy mala haciendo resumen, pero léanlo, ¿si?


Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo los créditos por crear a tan buen anime a Eiichiro Oda-sama

Y gracias de antemano por leer c:

* * *

-¡…Lo siento…! -Perdiendo la fuerza de sus piernas- ¡…Luffy! -Alcanza a pronunciar-

¿Por qué la vida es tan contradictoria? Cuando solo había enemigos a mí alrededor, cuando estaba más solo que nunca, cuando no encontraba una razón para seguir vivo, cuando no quería nada más que morir.. viví. Y ahora que tengo amigos, y más que eso, una familia.. que se mantiene unida y fuerte a pesar de cualquier adversidad, ahora que tengo un motivo por el cual vivir, ahora que quiero vivir más que nunca.. me es arrebatada la posibilidad.

-¡Ace! Tenemos que curarte… -Habla desesperado el pequeño pelinegro-

-Aun cuando te costó tanto trabajo y lograste salvarme… -Respirando con dificultad- Ha…¡Lo lamento…!

Respondo y veo como mi vida pasa ante mis ojos. Recuerdos, recuerdos, y más recuerdos. Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo, muy rápido. Recuerdo mi infancia, a diferencia de la mayoría, yo no deseaba nada en especial, para mí la vida era sobrevivir. Nada de amor, nada de cariño, nada de afecto. Y ni que mencionar de la palabra "familia" cuyo significado desconocía. Soledad, esa es la palabra exacta de mis primeros años de vida, sin familia, sin amigos, sin nada.

Hasta que los conocí a ustedes.

Tú con tu típica sonrisa, tan amplia tan sincera, que llena de felicidad y tranquilidad a quien tenga el honor de presenciarla. Sin duda eres único.

-¡Pero que tonterías dices, te vamos a curar! –Dice entre desesperado y asustado-

Aún recuerdo cuando nos conocimos. Volvía después de caza, ahí estaba el viejo Garp con la maldita vieja gruñona de Dadan, y no muy lejos había un mocoso. A penas me acerque un poco más y le tire un escupitajo en toda la mejilla, él mocoso enojado preguntaba quien había sido, y ahí llega Garp con su típica parada y dando órdenes a su alrededor, presentándonos y sentenciando que el mocoso se quedaría a vivir con nosotros. Y así comenzó todo.

-¡Es inútil! -Jadeando nuevamente- Ha…! –Tomando fuerzas de donde no hay- ¡…Estoy consciente que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida..! –Respira hondo y dice- Mis órganos internos están completamente quemados! Es inútil... así que... ¡Escucha Luffy…!

-¿¡De qué hablas!? –Grita con una mezcla de sentimientos- ¿¡Acaso piensas morir, Ace!? –Pregunta alterado- ¡Lo prometiste!

-Ha…

-¡Dijiste que jamás morirías! ¡Lo prometiste, Ace! –Ya sin mucho autocontrol-

Cada vez que pienso en nuestra "relación" agradezco que no hayas desistido, que hayas perseverado y que a pesar de los "obstáculos" que usaba para que no me siguieras, tu determinación nunca se aflojo. A pesar de que te amenace de muerte, cuando Porshemy te llevo consigo y todos los golpes que recibiste de parte de él, tú no hablaste.

Cada segundo que pasaba contigo me daba cuenta que eres un tipo de persona que está en extinción.

¿Por qué yo? Esa pregunta retumba en mi cabeza, alguien como yo, que no era nadie, que no merecía nada por ser el "hijo de la maldad", que no debería haber nacido. ¿Por qué yo?

-Es cierto… con todo el problema de mi nacimiento… de no ser por un hermano como tan imprudente como tú… no sé si habría podido seguir viviendo –Hablando pausadamente por el dolor indescriptible que sentía en aquel momento- Nadie deseaba que naciera… ¡era de esperarse…!

Si me preguntará cual es uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida, respondería "cuando obtuve a mis hermanos"

¿Recuerdas? Los tres, alrededor de un tronco cortado con una botella de Sake.

¿Recuerdas? Desde aquel momento nos convertimos en hermanos oficiales, lo cual nos unió para siempre, un lazo imposible de romper.

Y desde ese momento, también, comenzó mi "carrera" de hermano mayor. Una responsabilidad de la que no me arrepiento de haber recibido. Tome esa responsabilidad sin que nadie me lo pidiera, solo y por el simple hecho de querer protegerte..

La sangre brota cada vez más de mi boca, mi cuerpo.. Ya no siento mi cuerpo, siento como poco a poco se enfría. Muchas veces sentí la muerte de cerca, pero nunca tan cerca como ahora. Cada segundo que pasa, siento como mi existencia se va debilitando. Tengo tantas cosas que hacer, que decir, que expresar, pero mi reloj va en cuenta regresiva..

Lo siento Luffy, no pude cumplir mi promesa. Pero a pesar de todo, de estar rodeado de enemigos, con mi gran secreto al descubierto, de estar frente a ti, de tener una herida mortal en mi pecho.. no lo cambiaría por nada. Y ¿sabes porque Luffy?

Por la misma razón que ha sido siempre.. eres mi hermano pequeño

¿Hay alguna razón por la que el hermano mayor no pueda ayudar a su hermanito pequeño? Ninguna

No estés triste Luffy, es normal que cuando un hermano pequeño se mete en problemas el hermano mayor se preocupe

Y te agradezco, de lo más profundo de mi corazón esos años que vivimos juntos, los agradezco. Tanto tú como Sabo, me enseñaron lo que es una familia. Hasta el viejo Garp con sus puños de "amor", y la maldita vieja gruñona de Dadan y los otros. Todos, cada uno de ellos ayudo a formar nuestra propia familia. Una familia loca y extraña, pero una familia. Por fin pude conocer el significado de la palabra familia, lo que es el cariño, afecto, entre otros sentimientos. Hasta encontré un padre, quien lo diría ¿no?

-Si ves a Dadan algún día… salúdala de mi parte… pregúntale como le ha ido… incluso al borde de mi muerte me acuerdo de ella… -Quedándose sin aliento-

Luffy, créeme cuando te digo que no cambiaría nada de mi vida. Jamás cambiaría lo que acabo de hacer unos minutos atrás. Al igual que como Sabo dijo una vez, haré cualquier cosa por ti porque "eres mi preciado hermano"

No quiero que desaparezca esa sonrisa tuya, ni tu sueño. Me encantaría poder verte cumplir tu sueño, pero ya no hay tiempo.

-Solo me lamentare algo… el no verte realizar tu sueño… ha… pero estoy seguro de que tu… ¡Lo lograrás…! –Respirando cada vez más forzosamente- ¡Porque tú eres mi hermano! –Exclama con orgullo- Como lo prometimos cuando éramos pequeños… ¡no me arrepiento de nada en mi vida! -El chico menor al frente de él, lo escucha atentamente, y con voz quebradiza responde-

-¡…Mientes! ¡Estas bromeando!

-Ha… ha… ¡No es ninguna broma…! –Sin fuerzas, apoyándose en el cuerpo de su hermano pequeño- Yo jamás quise fama… yo solo quería que me dijeran una sola cosa… "Me alegro de que hayas nacido" –Con menos fuerzas que antes, e intensificándose los dolores- Ha… casi no puedo hablar… Ha… mi voz pierde su fuerza… Luffy, a partir de ahora tu transmitirás mis palabras… tú le llevaras mi mensaje a todos…

Mis últimas palabras, tengo que hacer un esfuerzo más, solo un poco más.

-¡Padre…! ¡…Chicos! –Respirando con voz agitada- Y tú Luffy… por todo lo que han hecho por mí hasta el día de hoy… haa… haa… ¡Aun siendo el demonio que soy…!

Y con una casi inaudible voz, apoyándose en el hombro de su hermano, tratando de sujetarse, rodeándolo para dar un intento de abrazo, acercando su rostro al oído de su hermano pequeño, con toda la fuerza que le queda, exclama con voz fuerte.

-¡Gracias… por haberme querido!

Y sin más, el cuerpo sin fuerzas cae de los brazos del pequeño al suelo. Que se despide, feliz, de la vida que tuvo a lado de sus seres queridos. Mientras deja atrás a un chico, con una angustia incontrolable, y distintos recuerdos de distintas personas se mezclan al recordar a su buen amigo, nieto, y hermano… Ace.

"Abuelo… yo… me pregunto… si fue bueno haber nacido ¿no sería mejor haber muerto?"

"¡Pero que es…! ¿¡Por qué estas llorando!? ¡No pienses que la gente ha muerto cuando no es así, idiota!"

"¡Lo prometo! ¡Jamás moriré! ¿¡Acaso crees que dejaría solo a mi hermano!?"

"Si es un niño… será Ace… el nombre del niño es Gol D. Ace"

FIN


End file.
